


Daydream

by Haru D Nae (Anaelita)



Series: Around the Grand Line [31]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, Daydreaming, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Canon, Teenagers sailing with the Pirate King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae
Summary: Shanks daydreams instead of doing his chores.





	Daydream

**Author's Note:**

> _Yup, I suck at summaries._   
>  _Also, I haven't posted in a while and while I have a few lengthy chapters in my drafts I wanted to write something quite short and light-hearted._

"Oi, Shanks."

No answer from the red-haired cabin boy.

"Say, Shanks."

The straw-hatted teen keeps watching the horizon, sat on the railing.

"SHANKS !"

He turns his head around to face an angry-looking Buggy.

"Geez, why are you lost in thought like that ?"

Shanks blushes. "N-nothing", he stutters.

The blue-haired teen frowns. "Uh-huh. I don't believe you."

"What were you saying again ?", Shanks tries to divert the subject.

"You've been slacking around for half an hour." _Again._

"Did _not_. Anyway, wanna play hide and seek when we're done ?"

"Don't try to fool me, I know you're still hiding something", Buggy says with a smirk.

Shanks looks to the side and blushes a little more.

"See ? I knew it !" Buggy beams, pointing a finger at his older friend.

"Leave me alone", Shanks says, still not wanting to meet Buggy's gaze for some reason.

"No, no, no way. You tell me what's going on in that stupid brain of yours, or I'll tell Rayleigh you've been daydreaming instead of doing your chores."

Shanks's head snaps back to Buggy. "Wha-"

"Come on, you've been lost in thought for so long you lost track of time. I scrubbed _your_ part of the deck so we wouldn't get grounded, so now you owe me." 

Shanks tilts his head to the side, astonished. _Buggy really cares about me..._ "Really ? That's so nice of you."

"Don't mention it", Buggy smirks. _Gyahaha... I can't believe he bought that !_ "Now tell me..."

Shanks clears his throat and looks to the side. He tilts his straw hat to obscure part of his face as he turns back to the sea. "Well... that's embarrassing."

Buggy puts his elbows on the railing and rests his head above his hands, turning his face to look at Shanks from below. "That's why it's interesting."

Shanks huffs. " Easy for you to say." He casts a side glance at his younger nakama. "Anyway... I'll tell you if you promise never to tell anyone."

Buggy shrugs. "Alright."

 _Easy, easy._ Shanks takes a deep breath in an attempt to steel himself. "I think I'm- I just..." He sighs. _No, I can't say it._ "I wonder what it's like to be in love."

An eyebrow rises. _What ?_

"I know a pirate's life isn't all fun and games but still... if there's a way to know what love is then I wanna find it."

"Lovey-dovey, Shanks is mushy", Buggy sings, then he laughs. "Seriously, what's all the fuss about ? Who cares, and we have our whole life for this kind of stuff." 

"Yeah... But what if you meet the person you love ?" _What if I already met him ?_

Buggy frowns. "Then... it's alright, what's the problem ?"

"Well, you know... Being a pirate and all, you might have to part ways someday." Shanks fiddles nervously with the hem of his straw hat.

"That's a pirate's life, you knew what you were getting into when you came aboard the ship", Buggy declares fiercely.

"Wouldn't you mind ? Being separated from your loved one ?"

"They'd have to be a pirate then, so we'd travel together."

The fiddling intensifies. "What if they're in a different crew ? A rival one ?"  _Like we're meant to when we're older._

"Then you'd have to make them your underlings, or the other way around, so you wouldn't fight. Why is that such a matter now ?"

"Because I-"  _Because I love you._ Shanks sighs. "As I said, I just wonder what it's like and I wonder how much of it I can have."

"Just take it as I would take the loot, as much as you can and as often as possible. You never know what can happen."

Shanks hums thoughtfully. "Interesting point of view", he chuckles.

"So what ? We're pirates ! We take what we want in life : the sea, the loot, the booze !"

Shanks has a lopsided smile as he wonders, "So why not love, after all ?"

"Lovey-dovey, Shanks is mushy", Buggy sings again, a smirk playing on his lips.  _The stupid redhead really worries about nothing..._

Shanks blushes a little. "Say, Buggy ?"

"Yeah ?"

"Thanks."

"For what now ?"

"Y'know, being here, reassuring me and all."

"Don't mention it", Buggy shrugs.

Shanks gets down the railing and hops onto the deck. He smiles at Buggy then grabs him for a hug.

"H-hey ! I said don't mention it !"

"I mean it", Shanks murmurs against the crook of Buggy's neck.  _I'll take as much as I can and as often as possible, then. That's a promise._

Buggy wriggles to get out of Shanks's embrace.  _We're in public, dammit !_

Shanks lets go after a short while, beaming like a birthday boy opening his presents.

Buggy adjusts his beanie hat, blushing a little, then looks slightly to the side and opens wide eyes.  _Uh-oh._ A split second after he's running to his long forgotten chores.

Shanks's head turns around to face a scowling Rayleigh.

"What do we have here ? Slacking off again ?"

"N-no, j-just... we  _did_ scrub the deck."

"Only the upper deck was done, and poorly at that."

Shanks scowls in the direction of the blue-haired teen, sporting an angry blush and gritting his teeth.  _Buggy... you rat... Remember me again why I like you so much ?_

"And stop blaming your nakama, you've been here longer than him so you should be the more responsible one."

The redhead ducks his head between his shoulders, grunting.

"Now, go with him and be done by dinner or I'll double your chores for a week."

"Aye, aye."

 

* * *

 

After a couple of hours of intense scrubbing, the cabin boys are finally done. They slump against the railing and onto the freshly cleaned wooden deck. 

"Phew", Buggy exhales.

"Tell me about it."

"Hey, _you_ were daydreaming earlier, not me."

"But you lied about scrubbing my part of the deck."

"Sorry, not sorry." Buggy laughs.

"What's the fun in that ?"

"Lovey-dovey, Shanks is-"

Shanks shuts the rhyme with a firm kiss.

Buggy freezes in place and flushes pink instantly, all the way up the his ears.

The older teen leans back and admires his work, smirking.

"What was that ?"  _And in public, too !_

"You told me to take love whenever and wherever I could, so... there", he beams.

"Wha- That's-" Pink turns to red at the insinuation. "That's not what I meant you stupid redhead !" Buggy grabs Shanks by the collar and uses his other hand to punch him in the gut.

The straw-hatted kid retaliates with a kick in the leg, and soon they're rolling over each other until Buggy's straddled and pinned down by Shanks who's lost his treasured hat, hair wild in the breeze and panting in exertion.

The younger teen scowls up at the older one, but his heart misses a beat at the sight.  _Shit. He's... pretty._

_I wanna kiss him so bad._ Shanks starts diving down towards Buggy's face but a loud shout interrupts him.

"Dinner time !"

The two cabin boys straighten up faster than lightning and as far of each other as they can, frantically looking around to see that no one's around to catch them red-handed. They exchange a look then run towards the galley, a cute shade of pink adorning their cheeks.

Shanks glances at Buggy on the way. _I really think I'm in love with you._

 _Why do you make me feel so weird ?_ Buggy tries to shrug the awkward feeling away... and fails miserably.

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompts are now open for this series ! Leave your ideas in the comments and I'll see what I can do with them :3_


End file.
